Chasing You
by Criminal-Dawn
Summary: Mercedes Jones is the new girl at school and captivated two best friends. Who will win her heart? AU
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Glee or its characters. Neither do I own the general idea behind the movie This Means War.**

**This story is AU. Basic idea, Mercedes is new at William McKinley High School her junior year in high school. Finn and Sam both take interest in her. They are both best friends since diapers so to have a girl come between them … well it doesn't work out. I am planning on it being Samcedes… but one never knows… Everyone is in Glee, and are also juniors. Will contain Brittana. Tike, past Rachel/Finn, Rachel/Jesse.**

**Please review and tell me what you think.**

* * *

"Seriously, you've slept with all of McKinley. There is not one girl you haven't done," Finn Hudson told his best friend Sam Evans as they approached Mike Chang's house.

"That's a lie, I haven't slept with Tina, or Quinn. Or Rachel. Or Brittany, and defiantly not Sugar. That girl is a stage 5 clinger, I do not want that. Ever," proclaimed the blonde jock as they walked to the back yard and everyone said hi to them. Rachel was sitting with Blaine and Kurt, and looked longingly at Finn, while Quinn, Santana and Brittany were sitting with Artie, Puck, Rory and Sugar. Tina and Mike were helping Mike's mom bring out the food and drinks.

"Come and eat everyone!" Mike's mom exclaimed and all the guys ran to get food making Mike's dad scold them and call the girls over.

"Ladies first," he said kindly holding back the pack of hungry young men.

"Mr. Chang! The girls never eat anyways!" Puck exclaimed as they all watched the girls grab scraps of food and go off to sit down. As they were waiting Finn observed Mr. and Mrs. Chang off in their own world, kissing and hugging making Mike groan out loud, "Come on mom and dad! I'm trying to eat here!"

Everyone laughed but Finn looked on to the older couple and sighed scratching the back of his head uncomfortably grabbing hold of his best friend's attention.

"What's gotten into you man?" Sam inquired as they took plates and began to pile on food.

"Isn't it… I don't know man… just perfect?" he said as they went to take a seat began to eat.

"The mac and cheese could have been a bit more cheesy but everything is good, you know I love food," Sam said as he stuffed his face with a blissful look in his eyes.

"No I mean, they way you can just tell Mr. and Mrs. Chang are so happy together," Finn said taking a bite of his hamburger and taking some chips.

"Nah man, I think that's just… well I don't know," Sam jokes as he finished the mac and cheese in two more bites.

"Come on, you asked me a serious question, do you want a serious answer?" the quarterback asked.

"You want me to put the mac and cheese down? Is this is?" Sam said as he placed his plate down on the table.

"Yes please," Finn said as Sam was mumbling about "what I do for my best friend. Asking me to put my food down."

"Mac and Cheese is down. Talk to me," Sam said turning his full attention to Finn who could only clear his throat suddenly uncomfortable.

"I trust you," he began turning to look at his best friend and clapping his hand over Sam's shoulder. "You are my best friend. I'd take a bullet for you man, now can you imagine," Finn asked emphatically as Sam nodded enthusiastically "can you imagine what that would be like with a woman?"

Sam scoffed and back off grabbing his plate of food, "no man… not at all."  
Finn sighed and shook his head, "of course not."

"Hey guys, what's all this about… why are you so quite?" Mike asked as he took a seat with the two jocks followed by the rest of the guys.

"Finn is just missing Rachel," Sam said with a mouthful of food.

"Come on man, don't make me take your man card away," Artie said as he began eating.

"Since when did we all become girls?" Puck exclaimed as he opened up his soda.

Soon everyone gathered around their table. Brittany on Santana's lap, Quinn on Artie's, Tina and Mike sitting together feeding each other fruit. Rachel on her cell phone probably texting Jesse St. Douche, Blaine and Kurt hugging, Rory and Sugar kissing and Sam, Finn and Puck all stuffing their faces.

"To our Junior Year guys!" Sam exclaimed and all Finn could think about was wanting someone to share the two best years of his life. He looked over at Rachel who looked up and gave him a sad smile but he remembered they were in two separate places in life. He needed to move on and he would. He was Finn Hudson for crying out loud. He would find a girlfriend and treat her like a princess.

* * *

Mercedes Jones came down the stairs of their brand new home only to find breakfast already made by her mom and a note next to a cup of juice. _Early day for both of us. Good luck on your first day of school. We love you. –Mom and Dad._

"Yeah… love you too," she sighed as she drank her juice and ate breakfast alone. Grabbing the keys and her backpack she locked their home and walked up to her baby. Mom and dad bought her a brand new 2011 Shelby Mustang for her birthday but also as a bribe when she found out they were moving to Lima, Ohio because of her mother's new job as chief of surgery at the local hospital paid much more than her job back in Colorado and her father found a job as a lawyer right away. They were set except Mercedes missed her best friends already. She hoped she'd find people who she could relate to and start fresh here but she wasn't letting her hopes up.

Driving into the parking lot of McKinley she noticed the little cliques already. The cheerleaders and the jocks. The punk kids with the leather jackets, the emo kids off to the side of the school and all Mercedes could do was take in a deep breath as she parked her car and stepped out. After locking her car, she took off her aviator sunglasses and looked around. Dresses in her skinny jeans, purple zebra print top she knew she looked good but being an African American plus sized girl didn't help when every single girl around was model skinny. She slipped her sunglasses back on and slung her backpack over her shoulder making her way inside. A football came bouncing around her and she kneeled down to take it. The sight of it made her miss her older brother Paul immediately so she grabbed it and looked over to the group of guys who were calling for her to throw it when she noticed a tall brunette guy approaching. She threw the ball at him in a perfect spiral that she perfected when she played with Paul and she saw the surprise and awe in the guys eyes.

"Thanks!" he yelled at her as he threw the ball back to one of his buddies but kept his eyes on her making her give a small shy smile in his direction as she turned back around towards the school.

"Come on Finn!" she heard behind her but didn't turn back around to look at the cute jock. They were not her type at all. They were all egotistical jerks who would be driving her around when she hit it big. The thought made her smirk as she pulled the door to the high school she'd call home for the next two years.

* * *

"Did you see that throw?" Puckerman called as they all stared at the dark skinned girl who walked into the school.

"She throws better than you do Hudson!" Puck continued with a laugh as all three guys sported their letterman jackets.

"That was a sweet spiral," Sam said impressed.

"I just met the girl of my dreams," Finn said with a lost but content look on his face.

"Whatever man, let's get to class, we're going to be late," Sam said with a bit of an irritated look on his face as the three Glee football players made their way inside the school. Each of the boys with a certain dark skinned diva on their minds.

* * *

**So I didn't expect to throw in Puckcedes… it just happened. Damn my love for Mercedes!**

**Review please!  
**


	2. Chapter 2

Mercedes Jones was nervous, after signing in at the office she looked down at the map and made her way over to her first class of the day. Spainsh. She was glad she got there early because when she walked into the classroom she smiled to the teacher and gave him a paper to sign to return to the main office at the end of the day.

"Welcome to McKinley Ms. Jones," he told her and she continued on to find a seat. She sat behind two guys, one with a bow tie and there other with an expensive looking suit. Her gaydar went off the charts and it was confirmed when the bowtie guy leaned over and kissed the other guy on the cheek.

"Come on dude, don't kiss my brother in front of me," the tall guy from outside said as he walked in his eyes lighting up as he looked over at her. She raised an eyebrow and looked behind her to see no one sitting there.

"Shut up Finn," the guy who she assumed is his brother said as he came to stand next to her table. She looked up at him and smiled while he scratched the back of his head.

"Uhhh… would you mind if I sat down here?" he asked with a sheepish smile on his face and she couldn't help but say yes.

"My name's Finn," he said and having his brown eyes focused on her in the way he was made her look away shyly.

"I'm Mercedes," she said as she noticed the class getting full.

"When did you move to Lima?" he asked enjoying the fact that he made her nervous.

"We got into town last month," she offered noticing that every seat was now taken.

"How do you like it so far?" he asked her genuinely wanting to get to know her. Finn hadn't felt this way since he first started dating Rachel.

"I miss my old school and friends. I lived in a big city compared to here," she said with a smile and then looked at him and shrugged "but I guess it could grow on me."

Before Finn could answer, Mr. Schue gathered the class together. Finn was left speechless. Did she flirt with him? Did she imply I could grow on her? So many questions were floating around in his head that he didn't notice time fly by until he looked over to where Mercedes should have been sitting but she was no longer there. The confused look on his face had Kurt and Blaine laughing. "She said bye to you but you were off in la-la land," Kurt told him as Finn gathered his things trying to rush out to see if he could see her, only when he reached the hallway it was swimming with students just not the dark skinned beauty who captivated his thoughts.

Finally 3:30 pm came around and as she reached her car she leaned her head back and sighed in exhaustion. First day of school at a new school drained you and she was glad it was over. She needed to go home and relax; she may call Amanda, her best friend back in Colorado and tell her about the cute Finn she met in class. Instead she decided to just text her instead and go to rent a movie. She expected to find a Redbox somewhere but there was none, so she drove to the nearest Blockbuster and looked for any movie. As she reached for it on the shelf a guy in a red and white letterman's jacket reached for it as well. When she looked up and caught the green eyes looking into her's she smiled. She remembered him from earlier this morning at the same time he was remembering her amazing spiral she threw at Finn.

"I'm sorry, you take it," she mumbled sadly.

"No no no… you take it," the blonde guy told her with a smile.

"Are you sure?" she asked.

"You know what you're not going to like it," he said and something about him made her feel at ease with him.

"And how would you know what I'd like?" she asked tilting her head to the side looking at him with a smirk on her lips.

"I know movies. And women," he replied cockily showing her he really was a typical cocky jock, nothing like Finn

The answer intrigued her and she raised her eyebrow. "Really?" she asked as she put the movie back down and he said "mmmmhhhmmm" making her smirk turn into a wide smile.

"Well then why don't you tell me what I want," she stated as she walked around him leaving him with a shit-eating grin on his face and turned around to follow the beautiful girl.

They got up to a display rack where the best of Hitchcock were up and he grabbed The Lady Vanishes and handed it to her.

"The Lady Vanishes?" she questioned and all he could do was nod. "And why is that?" she asked.

"You could never go wrong with Hitchcock. Ever," he stated. "Its got comedy, drama, romance, it's a thriller. It's classy but not stuffy. So if you haven't seen it you can thank me after for introducing you to it. If you have…" he told her as he stepped closer to her staring into her gaze "you'll know what a good choice it was."

The banter between him and mystery girl was the best action he has experienced since the first girl he's slept with. He didn't know her name and the weird thing was that he was craving to find it out.

"Well I have seen it, and it's a really good choice," she said in a low voice as she inched closer to him and he was anxious to get his lips on her plump ones. "However it's not as good as Rebecca, Notorious, Vertigo or pretty much any of his films from 1960 to 1972. In fact it's sort of a second tear title," she ranted off on him making him wonder where the hell had this woman been all his life.

He chuckled mumbling about it being a second tear title yet his mind was boggled by her still. She knew Hitchcock for crying outloud! But when suddenly she was going off about how he was surveying the prospects. About how none of them looked like a clear get away. But as she kept going on the only thing he could think about was taking her away. She was honest too honest that when she said he looked like the type of guy that seemed like a one day rental he was offended. Even if she was right. She roamed around to where he saw the last Avatar. She reached for it and took it to the counter. Sam Evans, self proclaimed player, was off the market for a girl who didn't even tell him her name.

"No no no no no…" he mumbled as he went to stand in line behind her and leaned in making her jump.

"I may have been a one day type of rental guy… only because I was never interested in a movie for more than one viewing. But what you have there… well… that I can see every day for the rest of my life," and although he was talking about the movie when he stared into her eyes, he knew she could be the one.

"With your attention span? I'm surprised you could sit and watch this movie," she jabbed making him laugh.

"You and I, let's watch this movie in the park tonight," he asked. He had a projector, and he'd bring popcorn. She'd be another on his list in no time. But then everything changed when she muttered under her breath as she went up to rent out the movie.

"_skxawng," _was so faint that no one would be able to hear if they weren't as close as he was. This girl spoke Na'vi? It couldn't be! His dad would make fun of him constantly for learning the language and before she could walk away he grabbed her arm and looked ashamed.

"I am not a moron," and he could tell he took her by surprise by knowing she called him that. "I can be a dick, but I can be a sweet guy. Let me redo our first meeting…" he said with earnest sincerity in his voice which swayed Mercedes. "Please," he finished with a pout.

"If I say yes, will you leave me alone?" she asked as she walked up to her car.

He grins and holds down the desire to fist pump, "Only if you tell me your name."

She laughed and opened her door sliding behind the wheel.

"I'll see you at school tomorrow," she whispered as she drove away leaving Sam astonished and captivated.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello all! I am glad you are all enjoying this story. So just as a general disclaimer, I do not own Glee or the movie This Means War. Also, it's been a while since I've been in high school so as far as the schedule goes the students go to the same classes Monday and Wednesday and others Tuesday and Thursdays and switch every other Friday. I don't want anyone as confused as I was when I started writing this LOL**

* * *

Finn Hudson couldn't believe it, "what do you mean you were flirting with my girl?" he asked his best friend as they pulled up into the school's parking lot. He tugged on his letterman's jacket trying not to punch the smirk off of Sam's lips. Sure she wasn't his girl yet but he had to set boundaries!

"Can't handle some competition?" his best friend said pissing him off as he parked the car and they got out and sat against the vehicle.

"It's not about competition Sam, come on. You don't care about her, you just want to sleep with her and move on. I actually like this girl," Finn said as a Sam stared at the Mustang that pulled into the parking lot.

"Believe it or not, she's different and it's more than just getting in her pants. Come on, we'll just let her decide," Sam said as he stopped and looked onto the parking lot causing Finn to stare over to where Mercedes got out of the Mustang. Life was unfair and playing a cosmic joke on him because he was left like an idiot looking at Mercedes get out of her car; her hair flowing in the wind, her beautiful eyes hidden behind her shades. Purple was totally her color and in those tight jeans she was a vision. Yet here he was going over why Sam should stay away but he thought if it was meant to be then she would be his.

"Fine, but we have to set up some rules. We stay out of each other's way," Finn said as they both stared at the girl cross headed into the school.

"And if this ever starts to affect our friendship…" Sam said making Finn snap his gaze to him shaking his head.

"Which it won't," Finn interjected.

"If it does, we walk away from her," Sam said as they both kept their gaze on the girl who was walking away from them.

"Yeah… we walk away," Finn agreed but his heart lurched at the thought.

* * *

Mercedes Jones felt eyes on her but she wouldn't turn around not when after speaking to her best friend back home made her feel like a fool for thinking that not one, but two hot jocks would like her. Amanda was her rock and brought her down to earth when her mind allowed her to wonder to fantasy land. So she'd go onto ignoring the two boys who wrecked havoc on her thoughts since yesterday. Now that she was lost in her own thoughts she didn't even see the Mohawk guy purposely run into her as she reached the doors of the school. Running into a hard body she would have stumbled backwards if it wasn't for strong arms wrapping around her.

"I am so sorry, I wasn't paying attention to where I was going," she murmured as she looked up into the brown intense gaze. He was very handsome in a ruggish way and with the black leather jacket made her swoon.

"Don't worry about it," he said with a half smile as he let her go and opened the door for her.

"I should have watched where I was going, I'm sorry I ran into you," she said again as she walked into the school side by side with him.

He shrugged, and put his hands into his pockets, "It happens. I'm Prince Charming," he said and she looked over at him with a look of disbelief on her face but a smirk on her lips. _Was this guy serious?_ she wondered as she let out a small chuckle. "You know, because I saved you from falling, but you can call me Puck," he finished as they walked up to her locker.

"How about I call you P.C instead?" she joked with him as she opened her locker and took out the books she'd need for her History class.

"And I'll call you Hot Mamma," he replied making her toss her head back in a hearty laugh.

"Boy… you're crazy. You can call me Mercedes," she said as they began walking in the same direction.

"What class are you headed to?" she asked him and was enthralled to learn she had her first class with him.

"I saw you throw that spiral to Hudson yesterday and I was blown away. A girl who likes football?" he asked as they entered the class with Mercedes laughing. As he sat down and held the seat next to him for Mercedes, Sam and Finn glared at him and smiled at Mercedes.

"Boy please, I'm sure there are other girls who like football," she said as his two buds passed by.

"None that look like you," the blond jock said as he took a seat behind the two.

"Okay, serious question now…" she asked as she turned on her seat to look at all the boys but was caught off guard by Sam's intense gaze. She looked away feeling the warmth in her cheeks and she looked over to Finn. "What football team do you go for?"

"Titans" came Sam's reply.

"Patriots," came Puck's.

Finished by Finn's "Packers."

"We can no longer be friends" she teased as she turned back around when the teacher came in and all three boys where mumbling about liking whatever she liked making her blush intensely. During the class lecture Mercedes turned around and caught Sam's gaze on her and she gave him a timid smile and looked back down and to the front of the class without noticing the two other boys growling at the sight of their connection.

Finn saw the flirty looks Mercedes and Sam shared, and he almost gave up but when she gathered her things after class and looked over to him with that small smile he knew he couldn't. She wasn't some girl who Sam could add to his list. She was worth more than that and when one of the cheerleaders, the last one he knew Sam had slept with slithered up against his best friend, Finn almost cheered, yet the look of disappointment on Mercedes face made him feel like a jerk.

"Hey Mercedes, what class do you have next?" Finn asked as he left a disgruntled Sam with the cheerleader and walked away with Mercedes at his side.

"I have English, and you?" she asked as Puck took her other side. Finn felt deflated she didn't have Geography with him but Kurt was in with her and he would get all the juice from his brother later.

"My brother is in that class, he is in our Spanish class on Monday's and Wednesday's," he told her and Puck chuckled.

"So is Santana and Brit, watch out for the Latin Fury…" Puck told her making her raise her eyebrow at him as two cheerleaders strolled past the 3 new friends. The Latina girl looked her up and down and came to a stop in front of them with her hands at her hips.

"So you go from me, to this Puckerman?" the brunette asked setting Mercedes temper.

"I suggest you back off sweetheart, because last I checked I can break you like a twig," Mercedes sassed with a raised eyebrow stepping forward to her which only made the Latina's smirk widen.

"We like you!" the blonde cheerleader exclaimed as she came from the Latina's side and hooked her arm through Mercedes catching her off guard. "Santana is all bark and no bite," she said and leaned in so only Mercedes could hear "but when she bites it feels better than her lady kisses." Mercedes was sure her face was on fire, were they… together? Not that it mattered to her but with Santana glowering at the sight of the blonde being so affectionate with her made her smirk. "I can't wait to introduce you to Lord Tubbington… wait… what did you say your name was?"

"I'm Mercedes," she told the blonde as she took a seat next to her leaving Santana to sit in front of them.

"I'm Brittany and that's Santana," she was informed and Mercedes couldn't help but smile.

"Nice meeting you two," she whispered.

"So, you and Puckerman?" Santana asked which made Brittany give a disappointed look but she didn't say anything.

"No, we just have the class before this together. Are you and Puck?" Mercedes asked knowing what the answer was.

"No, we did a long time ago… but not anymore," Santana said.

"Oh ok, well who have you dated Brit?" Mercedes asked feeling at ease with these two ladies.

"The whole school," came her reply making Mercedes cough.

"So they're all off limits?" Mercedes joked and Brittany laughed.

"Of course not! Well… only Santana. I want to have her lady kisses all to myself," she exclaimed which granted her a adoring look from the Latina.

"Are you sure, when you spoke about the biting… makes me wonder how good it could be" Mercedes teased noticing Santana glare at her but Mercedes just smirked right back.

"Well…." Brittany stared with a serious look on her face. "Only if you can give me lady kissed too."

Mercedes laughed and shook her head, not being able to reply to that since the teacher came in. She had a feeling starting over here wouldn't be that bad if she could make friends like she already began.

* * *

**Don't judge me. I think Mercedes deserves all the loving from both guys and the ladies. I know what the end game will be. Yes sir I do… any guesses?**  
**I hope you all review :]**


	4. Chapter 4

**General disclaimer, I do not own Glee or the movie This Means War. I am glad everyone is enjoying this story so far. If I am to be honest… I don't know where it will be going. I don't want to make it too long, but then again I want to expand on the building relationship between each of the characters. **

* * *

After her English class she made her way to the next class. She sat down and noticed an eccentric group of kids walk in; a boy in a wheelchair, a girl who was dressed in a skirt and a sweater with a reindeer on it, another blonde cheerleader who was not Brittany, a tall lanky Asian guy and an Asian girl walking beside him.

"We have to be preparing for our mash-up. Mr. Schue wants us girls to do against the boys only we're at a disadvantage because we're two girls short," the brunette said piquing Mercedes interests.

Their conversation was cut short when the teacher once again began to lecture and as she spoke Mercedes mind wondered off to the two boys that infiltrated her thoughts. Finn and the blonde one. She couldn't believe he didn't bombard her with questions to get her name and she certainly couldn't believe that she didn't know his. Not that it mattered. She couldn't focus on guys who probably only wanted to be friends with her. Instead she put those guys at the back of her mind and focused. At the end of the day she followed Santana and Brittany to a choir room and stood by the door as Mr. Schue began speak to the group.

"Well seems like this mash-up has the girls intimidated…. They feel like they're at a disadvantage," he began and Mercedes took in a deep breath and sauntered in piquing the interest of everyone in the class.

"If you're accepting … applicants I can add one to try to even out the numbers… to make things fair of course," she said as she came to stand in front of everyone getting a side glance from Mr. Schue and an admiring one from the two cheerleaders she befriended earlier in the day.

"Aretha, show us what you got girl!" Santana's enthusiastic reply came as Mercedes went over to the piano man and whispered her song of choice and looked over to the horns and strings "Try to keep up," she sassed with a wink.

**And I am telling you  
I'm not going…  
You're the best man I'll ever know…  
There's no way I can ever go…**

As she continued singing everyone in the room was slacked jawed and half in love with her as the song progressed.

**No no no… there's no way…  
no no no no way I'm living without you  
I'm not living without you…  
I don't want to be free…  
I'm staying…  
I'm staying…  
and you…**

she pointed at Santana

**and you**

pointed to Finn  
**You're going to love me….**

She got into the song and started bouncing around as everyone started dancing in their seats.

**Tear down the mountain  
Yell scream and shout  
You can say what you want I'm not walking out  
Stop all the rivers  
Push strike and kill  
I'm not going to leave you…  
There's no way I will …  
And I am telling you…..**

At this point every single body in the room were at their feet and once she finished the song she was panting and out of breath.

**I'm not going  
I'm not living without you  
Not living without you…  
I don't want to be free  
I'm staying  
I'm staying  
And you… and you… and you… you're going to love me!**

**Yeaah.. Love me… Love me.. Loooooooove meeeeeeee**

"I worship the ground you walk on. I call dibs!" came the guy in the wheelchairs reply.

"I saw her first" came Finn's outraged reply.

"Everyone… Puckerman is her Prince Charming isn't that right hot mama?" Puck said making her laugh.

"I claim all of weezy … Yeah I said it! Brit and I are all up on it from now on" the latina cheerleader said as she and Brittany took their places at either side of her.

"Welcome to Glee Miss Jones," Mr. Schue said making Mercedes grin widely at everyone but couldn't help catching a certain pair of green eyes that called to her every time she was near him.

"Proper introductions are in order," came a brunette with the reindeer sweater. "I'm Rachel Berry, the captain of the Glee club," she said as she came to stand before her as everyone else came to crowd around the new girl. "This is Finn, my co-captain," Rachel said but it sounded more like she was saying he was her boyfriend. "I'm Quinn," the other blonde cheerleader said with a smile. After her Santana went around and introduced everyone.

"You know Noah, he goes by Puck. That's Trouty Mouth" she said pointing at the blonde she couldn't keep her eyes off of. "It's Sam," he said irritated making Mercedes laugh "And to clear any confusion… That's Future Mrs. Evans right there." Santana rolled her eyes and continued "The Asian couple is Mike and Tina. Wheels is Artie, next to him is Richie Bitch Sugar and Pixie Boy Rory and the last two are Prancy Smurf or Kurt whatever" she scoffs "and the Pretty Pony is Blaine." Mercedes was amused and appalled by the introductions Santana made but no one else commented so she decided not to say a thing to her.

"It's really nice meeting everyone," she said as Santana looped her arm into Mercedes followed by Brittany on her other side.

"Okay ladies, let's head over to the auditorium to discuss what songs we will perform for this mash-up," came Rachel's command making all the girls separate from the group and head towards the door.

"Why even try? We're going to be murdered with Momma's voice," Puck said as they were heading out.

"That was amazing Mercedes! You have a voice… well… it rivals mine… I can not say more," Rachel said as the girls walked in a chain across the hallway. As they were half way down a bulky football player came to stand before them with a red and white cup in his hand and before Mercedes could say anything he splashed her face with grape slushie making her gasp for air as the girls huddled around her wiping off the slush.

"Welcome to McKinley … loser!" he belted out as he chuckled and walked away leaving Mercedes in tears of anger.

"What the hell was that!" she shrieked in anguish as the girls dragged her to the nearest bathroom and get towels and began cleaning off the slush.

"That… was a slushy. Only losers get it. Don't worry… we all got them, well except for me and San because we're hot," Brittany said.

"You're telling me I will be getting slushied a lot?" Mercedes asked in trepidation leaning against a sink. _What am I getting myself into?_ she thought to herself as she licked her lips tasting the grape flavor.

"Not a lot… only… once in a while and we'll all be here to help you clean up," Tina said.

"Oh heeeeellll to the nah!" Mercedes exclaimed rising from her perch and walked out on the girls.

* * *

**Cliff hanger…. Where is she going? Is she quitting Glee?**  
**Sorry for the lack of interaction between our girl and the boys… but… well… I had to bring everyone in and it was too much to write!**  
**I am bringing Lauren in next chapter, so sorry puckcedes fans… but that will end any hope for them. I have been rewatching Glee from the beginning and watching the Lauren/Puck scenes gave me inspiration for this story. I will still have him flirt with her, but that's about it. Sorry. But also… as I watch Glee again I am getting all these Finncedes feels and I am so torn between what my endgame is going to be…**  
**I hope you review!**  
**Until next time**  
_**XOXO**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Moonlight015-** Sam did take claim for her calling her future Mrs. Evans ;)  
**Jadziwine-** She is too sassy not to beat up that stupid jock for slushing her  
**Melissa & Toni Michelle-** Finn/Mercedes/Sam? Be still my heart… I am a bit too canon to go that far… but… now that the idea is in my head… agh!  
**QTFics-** My sassy Mercedes does NOT back down because of a slushy… I mean… she stood up to Santana! You know she's going to tear him a new one!

**General disclaimer, I do not own Glee or the movie This Means War. I am glad everyone is enjoying this story so far. I know a few of you may have been a bit disappointed in the developments of puckcedes… but I am sorry. I hope you like this next chapter. Enjoy! XOXO**

* * *

Finn was walking down the halls the next morning a little sleepy since he was kept up all night thinking of Mercedes and her amazing voice. "Well I heard she jumped on his back and took him down," one girl said with a giggle. "Karofsky deserved it! I doubt he'll stop slushing the rest of the losers but I doubt that new girl will see a slushie ever again," the other girl said making Finn wonder what happened.

"Quinn told me that Mercedes ripped Manimal apart… that he got teary eyed," Artie was telling Sam as he came up next to them.

"I wish I would have seen my future wife tear him a new one!" Sam said looking towards Mercedes.

"I wish you'd stop calling her that since you'll be my best man at my wedding to her," Finn said as they all gathered around Artie who was getting his things out of the locker.

"So about weddings… what's up with you and Quinn? You've been talking a lot!" Mike said as he began to wheel him away from the lockers after he shut his. Artie couldn't admit to anyone how he felt for the Cheerio since he didn't want to jinx one of the good things in his life at the moment. Yet Mike's question set Artie on edge making his expression comical if the guys were paying attention to him. He was glad they kept their eyes on Mercedes who was talking to Puck, Santana and Brittany. Both Sam and Finn growled when Puck put his arm around her shoulder drawing her close to his side and Artie laughed.

"Seems like we'll be going to Puck and Mercedes wedding instead," he chortled making Sam and Finn both glare down at the wheel chair bound guy.

"You're lucky you're my friend, or I'd punch you," Finn said as they approached their friends.

"Hey guys. Can someone tell Puck to get his hands off our girl? Its offensive," Santana said glaring at Puck.

"You're just jealous because Mama and I are performing together," Puck said making Santana fume.

"_Mira pendejo..._" and before the Latina could attack him Mercedes slide up against her and said "I promised I'd perform with both of you… so stop it!" she chided with a laugh.

"Yeah, and we'll be able to prove who she sings better with and it's going to be me," Santana said and then both her and Brittany kissed Mercedes on the cheek and walked away leaving Mercedes with Puck, Finn, Sam, Artie and Mike.

"I can't compete against Santana, Brittany, Finn, Sam and Puck. Wheel me away dramatically Mike… I need to make an impression on my future wife now!" Artie said with a wink in Mercedes direction making her giggle and she blew him a kiss.

"Later Professor X" she said making all the boys stop and look at her with awe.

"Did she make an X-men reference?" Mike asked Artie as he wheeled him away.

"Be still my heart," Artie said as they turned the corner making Mercedes shake her head in amusement.

"Okay… Test number one… Captain America..." Sam started as they made their way to class.

"or Iron Man," Finn finished.

Mercedes stood outside her and Finn's classroom, "guys. There is no competition. Superman takes it," she sassed and walked into the classroom with Finn behind her and Puck and Sam walking to their own class.

"Superman really?" Finn asked as they took their seats. "Please tell me you've at least seen the Avengers."

The mention of the movie she would have seen with her brother made her tear up but she looked away quickly and cleared her throat.

"I mean… Superman is cool but Iron Man is awesome!" Finn said unaware of the turmoil in Mercedes heart.

"Buenos Dias estudiantes!" Mr. Schue said preventing Mercedes from answering Finn which she was grateful for because she couldn't seem to control the knot in her throat that and the tears in her eyes. Her brother enlisted into the Marines keeping him away from them. Seeing as their family was so closed knit she was struggling with the distance. No skype or occasional facebook chats made things better.

After class Finn grabbed her hand and gave her a gentle squeeze, "I'm sorry… for mentioning Avengers or dissing Superman… Don't be upset with me." His gentle tone and sheepish and apologetic expression had her smiling with tears in her eyes. They had made their way out of their class and were walking down the hallway next to each other.

"I wasn't upset with you Finn… it's just my brother and I were planning on seeing it together but he was deployed to Afghanistan before we could and he'll be away for 4 years and …" she shrugged and wiped away a tear that broke the dam. Finn, being the gentleman that his mother taught him to be, pulled her inside the nearest room which was a closet and wrapped his arms around her.

"I'm sorry your brother is away and I'm sure he misses you as much as you miss him. But how about I take you to see it and next time you talk to him you tell him about it? And about how an awesome new friend took you to see it. So he sees that you're doing okay but that you miss him?" he suggested as he held her tightly. Her sobs subsided and she looked up at him with a smile leaning up and kisses him on the cheek.

"I haven't talked to anyone about my brother since he told us he was deploying. Thanks… for listening," she said and heard the bell ring making them late for their next class.

"I am more than just a dumb jock you know… I'm also a pretty good listener," he joked as he wiped away her tears. "So that date?" he asked with courage he didn't know he had.

"So it's a date? Not just a friend taking another friend out?" she asked with a shy smile on her lips voicing her insecurities.

"Nope and if I get my way… it's the first of many dates," he told her with a wide grin as he opened the door to the closet making sure no one saw them but he failed to see a broken hearted Rachel seeing them walk out.

"It's a date" Mercedes said as she once again leaned up and kissed him on the cheek. "You're pretty great Finn, thanks." With that she walked away leaving him doing a clumsy version of the happy dance and a fist pump into the air.

* * *

**FINNCEDES LADIES AND GENTLEMEN! But up next puckcedes and sancedes in their duets ;]**  
**There will also be samcedes in the next chapter... where they have their redo first meeting and Sam will put his southern charm to work! **  
**How is everyone feeling? Enjoying this still? I sure hope you are! Review please **


	6. Chapter 6

Sam Evans had walked away from Mercedes and Finn with a scowl on his face. The fact he had to walk away and leave her with his enemy made his skin crawl. That girl was everything he wanted and he'd be damned if Finn took her from him. He deserved someone like her and he'd pull all the stops to get her. So he initiated plan get Mercedes starting with a redo of their first meeting. He messed up at the movie store and he would not let that be the way she remembered him. So after all of his classes that morning he raced to the lunchroom where he saw her come in with Brittany and Santana. He was captivated by her smile and didn't notice when Azimo and Dave came up before him and slushied him.

"Seriously!" he shouted as he closed his eyes from the stinging pain.

The two jocks walked away laughing as the three girls came over to him with napkins in their hands.

"Are you okay?" they asked as Santana wiped away the red slush from his eyes and they ushered him towards the nearest bathroom.

"I can't wait until we win Nationals and come back so we can slushie all of them!" he exclaimed in anger and went to splash water on his face. When he looked up he saw all three girls standing behind him with sheepish smiles on their faces. He shook his head and then they all burst into a fit of laughter. "Man, those assholes really hate us don't they?" he asked as he slumped into the chair one of the girls brought for him. Santana went over to him and wiped away the remainder of the slush from the sides of his face.

"We hated us a while ago too you know… don't forget we slushied Hobbit and the rest of them on a regular basis," Santana reminded him making him realize how much of a jerk he could be.

"You guys use to do this to the rest of the guys in Glee Club?" Mercedes asked incredulously.

"Aretha, babe, you have all this swagger so I would have never slushied you but yes… we use to be on top of the chain… but since joining Glee Club…. We're at the bottom." Hearing her Latina friend say that made Mercedes wonder what kind of a person she truly was.

"I like being on the bottom… you know that San," Brittany whispered making Mercedes blush and look over at Sam with a sly smile on her face which he met with a crooked smirk. She could never not like the two cheerleaders … they're too precious.

"So why join the Glee Club at all," Mercedes asked curiously as she brushed away some slush from Sam's letterman jacket without being able to look at the handsome guy before her.

"I will deny this if you repeat what I am about to say… but I really enjoy Glee club… it's the highlight of my day," Santana said while Brittany nodded enthusiastically. "Everyone…" Santana shrugged "they're like family you know? Even midget," she finished making Mercedes chuckle.

"I could still do without the occasional slushie," Sam said and Mercedes laughed.

"I could always go out and give him a piece of my mind again," Mercedes offered making Santana's eyes twinkle with mischief as she nodded encouragingly.

"I don't think I could handle that…. I just about burst with happiness yesterday. You were so hot when you went batshit crazy on him," Brittany said making Mercedes burst into a fit of giggles.

"It was pretty bad huh? I was just so angry that he's been getting away with that!" Mercedes said and noticed everything was cleaned off Sam's face. "Plus I don't think my weave could handle another slushie," she finished as they all got ready to head out of the bathroom.

"Mercedes?" Sam said making her turn around to face the blonde jock while he shooed Brittany and Santana off. Santana glared at him and made the signal of 'I'm-watching-you' and stepped outside. When Mercedes brown eyes met his green ones he smiled and extended his hand out. "My name is Sam. Sam I am," he said making her lips lift up in an amused smirk. "And no… I do not like green eggs and ham."

"Boy you're a fool!" she exclaimed slapping his arm playfully making him grin.

"Look, I know I may have come off as a jerk the other day… so I apologize for that…" he said and was rendered speechless when Mercedes shook her head and looked down.

"This is our redo right? So let's forget I totally caught on to your game and we can start over," she sassed making him scoff.

"There was no game," he said and suddenly Santana burst in with Brittany trying to hold her back.

"Damn straight guppy doesn't have game, now come on wheezy, let's get out of here," the fiery latina said and grabbed Mercedes and dragged her out but not without Mercedes looking over her shoulder and mouthing _I'm sorry_ to him to which he shrugs and waved. If there was one thing he knew about Santana was that she was possessive as hell and when she felt you didn't deserve something, you didn't get it. Well at least he knew Finn would never get Mercedes with Santana standing between any of them, but that also meant he wouldn't either.

* * *

"The look on Trouty's face… PRICELESS!" Santana exclaimed as she led the girls toward the choir room after school had ended. "It was like… I kicked his puppy" she said after a fit of laughter.

"I thought we claimed Mercy already… why are all the guys trying to get her too?" Brittany asked as they entered the room. Santana looked over at her girlfriend and squeezed her hand.

"Honey, don't worry… Mercedes is half in love with us already, so it's okay… they can try and try but who can compete against us?" Santana murmured as they entered the choir room.

"Mr. Schue I know Puck and Santana want to perform with Mercedes but we have to practice for our mash-off," Rachel interjected once everyone was settled in their seats. A pin could be heard being dropped, and a cricket was beginning to chirp in the background. Within seconds Santana was on her feet aiming for Rachel.

"You know what? LET ME AT HER! Tu eres una loca!" she screamed at the top of her lungs as Sam wrapped his arms around her waist and Mercedes grabbed her arms. "Soy de Lima Heights Adjacent!  
Sabes que pasa alli? COSAS MALAS!" While Santana was on her rampage Rachel covered her face and screamed as if she was about to die.

"Okay Okay EVERYONE!" Mr. Schue said trying to calm the kids.

"No Mr. Schue… I am getting my sing on with wheezy. No ifs ands or buts," Santana said as she refrained herself from jumping at Rachel who was now standing by the door ready to make a run for it.

"I wasn't going to argue that. I can tell you are adamant about this duet so how about you girls come up and show up what you got," the teacher said with a smile as Rachel walked along the wall as far away from Santana who was giving her the death glare. Mercedes saw the terrified look Rachel had and she slipped her arm around Santana's waist and pulled the Latina into her.

"Ready babe?" she whispered hoping to distracted her enough which worked by the way Santana's cheeked turned crimson and looked down shyly as she nodded.

**Mercedes**:  
When I was a little girl  
I had a rag doll,  
Only doll I've ever owned.

**Santana**:  
Now I love you just the way  
I loved that rag doll.  
But only now my love has grown.

**Mercedes**:  
And it gets stronger, in every way.  
And it gets higher,

**Santana and Mercedes**:  
Day by day.  
Do I love you my oh my.  
River deep, mountain high, yeah, yeah, yeah!  
If I lost you would I cry?  
Oh, how I love you baby, baby, baby, baby.

**Mercedes**:  
I love you baby like a flower loves the spring

**Santana**:  
And I love you baby like the robin loves to sing

**Mercedes**:  
And I love you baby like a schoolboy loves his bag

**Santana and Mercedes**:  
And I love you baby, river deep, mountain high

**Mercedes**:  
Oh baby

**Santana**:  
Oh baby!

**Mercedes**:  
Oh woah baby!

**Santana**:  
Ooh Ooh Ooh! Ooh Ooh Ooh!  
Yeah!

**Mercedes**:  
YEAH!

**Santana and Mercedes**:  
Do I love you my oh my?  
River deep, mountain high, yeah, yeah, yeah

If I lost you would I cry?  
Oh, how I love you baby, baby, baby, baby.

Both girls were out of breath and with smiles on their lips.

"Ladies! That was amazing!" Mr. Schue said and the two girls high fived each other laughing as Puck stood up.

"Momma, you ready to sing with me. We have to ask the guys who they think you sound better with," Puck said making Mercedes laugh and put her hand on his bicep.

"Boy, are you trying to get Santana to kill you?" she asked as she shielded him from an irate Santana who was being pulled away from the group to take a seat. Puck who has a careless smirk on his lips shrugs and grabs his fedora and calls in a band to come help them out. Once the music starts Mercedes begins to move her hips without notice of every eye in the room on her.

**Puck**:  
She gets too hungry  
for dinner at eight  
She adores the theater  
and won't arrive late  
She'd never bother  
with people she'd hate  
That's why the lady is a tramp

Doesn't like crap games  
with barons and earls  
Won't go to Harlem  
in ermine and pearls  
Won't dish the dirt  
With the rest of those girls  
That's why the lady is a tramp

She loves the free,  
fresh wind in her hair  
Life without care she's broke, it's ok  
She hates California  
It's cold, and it's damp  
That's why the lady is a tramp  
Whooaaa oooh

**Mercedes**:  
Ooooooooh  
I get far too hungry for dinner at eight  
I adore the theatre, but never come late

**Puck**:  
You'd never bother with anyone that you hate

**Mercedes and Puck:**  
That's why the lady is a tramp

**Mercedes**:  
I like the free, fresh wind in my hair  
Life without care

**Puck**:  
She's a swinger, a humdinger

**Mercedes and Puck**:  
Hate California  
Too cold and too damp  
That's why the lady  
That's why the lady  
That's why the lady  
That is why the lady is a tramp

Santana sat back with a glare pointed right at Puck who had his arms around Mercedes. She knew Puck had game, he after all scored her and Britt before anyone else did. She also knew that she had no right to try to get Mercedes since she had Britt. She also saw that the guys were trying to get it in with her but she would be damned if Puck or Sam got her. Mercedes was too good to be a one night stand. With that in mind she looked over to Finn who was in between being angry about Puck's arms around Mercedes and in awe after their performance. Santana slanted her head to the side with a smirk on her lips and got an idea. She'd help Finn get their girl because he was the only one worthy of her.

* * *

**No Finncedes but well… Santana is a shipper… anyone else with her?**  
**_Please_ leave a review  
**


End file.
